


Черный песок

by sophie_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_jenkins/pseuds/sophie_jenkins
Summary: Попытка посмотреть на события глазами Тома Риддла. Идея определена темой третьего этапа Турнира Минификов 2017 года — «Цифры».





	Черный песок

_И числа чертили на черном песке…_

_В. Богданов_  
  
Его самое раннее воспоминание: черные камешки под кустом черемухи на заднем дворе. Кажется, он и сейчас мог бы закрыть глаза и увидеть их иссиня-черный, отливающий в голубой цвет. Он тянется к ним, поднимает их по одному и укладывает на ладошку. Раз камешек, еще раз камешек, и еще раз камешек. Он еще не умел считать, но не с голубоватым ли оттенком этих камешков связано то, что тройка на всю жизнь приобрела для него небесно-голубой цвет? Или же это голубой цвет тройки окрасил их в такой редкий цвет? Потому что следующее, что он помнит, это то, что в ладошке у него оказалось гораздо больше таких камешков, но уже черно-желтых. Желтый — это шестерка.

Еще одно его воспоминание: карманное зеркальце-раскладушка одной из воспитательниц, он не помнит, как ее звали, но зеркальце помнит. Если открыть его, на полностью, а так, чтобы половинки оказались под углом друг к другу, то можно увидеть темный коридор, образованный арками-краями зеркальца. Сначала он пытается их сосчитать, потом сбивается, а потом он понимает, что такое «бесконечность». Ему не страшно. Просто интересно. И хочется узнать, куда же ведет этот коридор.

«Математика», вот как это называется. Его завораживают примеры, превращения чисел, калейдоскоп цветных завитушек, который, как он начинает понимать, подчиняется строгим законам, не всегда очевидным, но тем интереснее. Ему только непонятно, зачем искать неизвестное в уравнении, если имеющиеся «формы» (ему трудно было описать числа словами — цвет, консистенция, структура — ничто не давало полной характеристики) однозначно указывали на то, какое число пропущено. Но вскоре он поймет, что он и в этом особенный. Числа для других — обычных — детей — лишь значки на бумаге, а для него — весь мир. Это трудно описать. Он и не описывал раньше никому. Но теперь попытается. Чистый, хрустящий, свежевыпавший снег — одиннадцать. Он белый, искрится на солнце, обжигает глаза. Только здесь, на севере он увидел такой снег, и сразу понял — это одиннадцать. Тот, который он видел в детстве, в Лондоне — грязно-белый, подтаивающий — это восемь целых тридцать четыре сотых. В Хогвартсе — он с нежностью улыбается — снег рыхлый, белый, влажный, с синеватым оттенком, похож на тринадцать. Так вот, когда он впервые связал в пять лет, что числа и мир — это одно и то же, он и научился управлять своей магией. Пятнадцать целых семь десятых прибавить шесть пятьдесят два: осенние листья поднимаются с тротуара и несутся в лицо одноклассникам. Это было легко. Но вскоре он обнаружил, что не все так просто. Чем сложнее цель, тем больше действий, тем они сложнее. Не все удавалось перевести на язык чисел, с кроликом он действовал, опираясь лишь на формы и на общее ощущение «красиво/некрасиво». Получилось громоздко, но результат оказался достигнут. Только спустя почти десять лет на арифмантике он поймет, что на языке чисел ему понадобился бы тогда логарифм. В Хогвартсе, кстати, поначалу (да и потом) страшно раздражала необходимость запоминать словесную формулу заклинания. Он видел числа, он видел, что нужно делать, и не мог понять, как соотнести это с тем набором звуков, который предлагался. Он и сейчас это не понимает. Он изучил арифмантику, и для особо сложных случаев он сперва выводил арифмантическую формулу, проходя все этапы от исходных данных до результата, чтобы потом «объяснить» окружающему миру, что он хочет от него. Но часто он импровизировал: так он нашел чары полета. И раз уж он пришел, он хотел бы узнать: насколько редка эта способность.

— Нечасто, но встречается, — собеседник его, человек с резкими чертами лица, сцепил кончики пальцев. Кого он видел перед собой? Юношу лет двадцати пяти, скромно одетого, жадного до знаний… — Но вас что-то беспокоит.

— Я… — юноша запнулся, и крохотной этой запинки хватило собеседнику, чтобы понять серьезность ситуации. — Я порой теряю грань между числом и реальностью. То есть как, — заволновался он, — я всегда знал, что вот он — снег, — он кивнул за окно, — и он сам по себе, и есть число, и оно само по себе. Но теперь я словно сам теряюсь в лабиринтах чисел, формул, я перестаю видеть мир таким, каким его видите вы, я вижу только числа, числа, паутины связей, как паук, я могу протянуть свои нити с помощью магии, но…

Собеседник терпеливо ждал.

— Иногда я перестаю сам чувствовать себя человеком. Я чувствую себя числом, семеркой, впрочем, мне случалось играть так в детстве, когда я представлял себя числом, и я бы не… Дело в том, что это — не целая семерка, это — как шесть и девяносто девять в периоде, или девятьсот девяносто девять… Неважно. Но не семь. И тогда словно все мои заклинания — как бы и не мои, они — как часть чего-то более сложного, какой-то огромной сети, или…

— Сколько? — спросил собеседник. — Вы же делали крестражи? Сколько?

— Откуда?.. — краска залила щеки юноши.

— Вы не ощущаете себя целым, — сухо заметил собеседник. — И вы амбициозны.

— Но какое…

— Одна вторая, одна четвертая… Странно, что вы ощущаете себя «почти» цельным. У вас нет как минимум половины души.

— Трех седьмых, — резко вскинул голову юноша. По-детски сморщил нос, — в старой терминологии. Я немного изменил технологию, намереваясь создать шесть крестражей. К тому же, я исходил из того, что душа бесконечна. Бесконечность разделить на шесть получаем…

— Бесконечность, — тихо закончил его собеседник. — Боюсь, что вы в чем-то ошиблись.

Он резко поднял ладонь, останавливая юношу, который что-то хотел возразить.

— Скажите, Том, чего вы боитесь больше: смерти или безумия?

В холодной комнате повисла тишина. Он чувствовал, что от того, какой ответ он даст, зависит его судьба. Не обучение, он был уверен, что мастер научит его всему, чему можно, но что-то большее… Из плохо закрытого окна тянуло ледяным воздухом. Мысленно подброшенная монетка упала на воображаемый пол и закрутилась на ребре с противным дребезжанием. Так чего же?..

— Я вас понял, — наклонил голову мастер. — Ваше право. Боюсь, мне нечему вас учить, но вы можете остаться и наблюдать за моей работой. Я отвечу на все ваши вопросы.

* * *

Он остался. Остался не за знанием. Да и мог ли это сухой, выдержанный старик научить его чему-то новому? Он чувствовал, что его дар не вполне подчиняется ему, чувствовал порой, что им самим управляет какая-то сила, и он жаждал вырваться из этого плена, преломить ее, оказаться не числом, но властелином числа. Старик же подчеркнуто оставался в стороне, и вскоре он понял — старик слеп, как были слепы преподаватели в Шотландии, как были слепы его школьные учителя в лондонском приюте. Он остался, потому что на берегах этой затерянной северной страны он увидел бесконечность и бессмертие. Черные сухие пески и призрачно-седое море, холодное и тяжелое. Форма, цвет, консистенция. Так он ощущал то, что слепец обозначал черной закорючкой из двух кружков, повернутой на бок, на белом листе бумаги.

И он вспомнит потом, с запоздалым пониманием, в один из своих светлых моментов, которые с годами будут приходить всё реже, одну из их совместных прогулок с мастером по кромке воды под тоскливые крики чаек.

— Вы думаете, я не вижу, Том? — с неуловимой усмешкой, которая, кажется, была заложена в самом языке, на котором он говорил, продолжал старик какой-то разговор, общая нить которого с годами перетерлась и рассыпалась прахом в пустых закоулках его памяти. — Я вижу ровно то же самое, что и вы. Море, песок, чаек и небо. Посмотрите на небо, Том.

Он вспомнит, что тогда недоуменно поднял глаза, и прищурился от солнца, бледно-желтого, раздражающе похожего на двойку, и все же не являющегося ею.

— Вы не знаете, — сказал он. — Я вижу иначе. Не могу объяснить.

И то ли то были слова его наставника, то ли Том из прошлого отчаянно пытался докричаться, дозваться Тома из настоящего, с пугающей отчетливостью слышал он все чаще певуче сухой голос, произносивший: «Таким образом тебе не победить, Том. Это дорога не в бесконечность, а в пустоту».

Бесконечность и пустота — одно и то же, яростно думал он. И то, и другое — это черный песок, шуршащий сквозь пальцы. А потому — будь что будет.

И сплетались цепочки цифр, чисел, знаков, и повинуясь своей интуиции, он выбирал новые, головокружительные пути, манящие ввысь, сверкающие цветами, которым нет названия в человеческом языке, и каждый поступок его, каждый шаг, каждое слово, каждое сотворенное заклинание были лишь мазками в огромной картине, которая в итоге должна была стать его окончательным и бесспорным триумфом, победой, властью не только над жизнью и смертью, но и над самой природой магии…

Весенним сырым вечером, (он не следил за датами) стоя босыми ногами на остывающей земле, он внезапно осознал, что не знает, что дальше.

Он заблудился. Странные неописуемые человеческим языком формы, числа, формулы, странные причудливые цепочки, переплетающиеся между собой… И он сам, словно размазанный по паутине чисел, как число, разложенное на слагаемые… Это утомляло, болела голова до тошноты, чтобы услышать Люциуса (белобрысая шестнадцать, двойка в четвертой степени, он никогда не любил двойку, так нагло встроившуюся в ряд простых чисел), Северуса (девятка, темно-фиолетовая и очень скрытная) или Долохова (алая двадцатка) приходилось напрягаться, и еще больше напрягаться, чтобы отдавать распоряжения. В этой фантасмагорической картине, в которую превратилась его жизнь, все нити, все формулы сводились к одному — к мальчишке по имени Гарри Поттер, странной восьмерке с зеленым отливом цвета морской волны. Как, когда и почему так вышло, было ли то результатом его «импровизации», нарушившей что-то в нем самом, или же он изначально был частью какого-то уравнения, он не знал. Авады и Круциатусы давали кратковременное облегчение и дарили чувство ощущения контроля, контроля, которым он наслаждался в юности, и который ускользал из его рук сейчас. Он стремился уничтожить мальчишку, но не мог не отдавать себе отчета в том, что по сути стремится перечеркнуть вторую часть равенства, что по определению невозможно.

И он не мог не испытывать облегчения, зная, что через несколько минут все закончится, что зеленая морская восьмерка уравновесит все те громоздкие конструкции, которые он возвел и продолжал возводить, и он наконец-то сможет упасть в тот шершавый черный песок на берегу призрачно-седого моря, именуемый бесконечностью.


End file.
